


Pure Royalty

by Spoilmeglam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoilmeglam/pseuds/Spoilmeglam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story Clarke is the princess of France and Lexa the Princess of Scotland.</p><p>After the King of Scotland is murdered, there was a series of threats against his daughter, so the Queen sent her to France for protection until the Princess could take the throne for herself. </p><p>This is modern royalty with some old traditions still intact. </p><p>Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lexa

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything that could be triggering I will warn you guys in the summery and add what is it in chapter notes at the end of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter first chapter, just getting my footing with this story. 
> 
> I am working on three others so take a look at those ones as well. :D

* * *

 

"Clarke! Are you almost ready? Alexandria will be arriving in a few minutes, we need to be out there to greet her." Clarke groaned. She hadn't seen the girl in 12 years.

"Mom, do I really have to?" She whined. Queen Abigail opened Clarke's bedroom door swiftly. 

"Yes! Yes you do! You haven't seen her since you both were 8 years old! She has had a horrible past few months, with her fathers death and someone threatening her. You need to help distract her." Clarke rolled her eyes and fell onto her bed. "Now finish getting dressed and meet us outside in the courtyard. 5 minutes!" Clarke huffed and walked into her closet.

* * *

* * *

 

Clarke got to her mother and fathers side just as a black Lincoln suv pulled into the gates. It stopped in front of them, a guard opened the back passengers side door. A brunette stepped out, her hair falling over her shoulder. She was wearing fitted black pants and a nice white button up shirt. She smiled and walked over to King Jacob, Clarke's father, hugging him, then did the same to Queen Abigail. She moved in front of Clarke. Emerald green eyes met with sky blue eyes. They didn't say anything for a few minutes just stared at each other.

"Clarke say hello to Alexandria. I'm sure you guys don't remember much but-"

"I remember..." She said softly, taking Clarke's hand into her own. Clarke nodded in agreement. "It's nice to see you've grown out of your awkward stage." She laughed. "Also I still like to be called Lexa, I hate the name Alexandria."

"Well Lexa- I could say the same to you, you have definitely grown up." Clarke said smiling back at her, shyly. Just then another girl stepped out of the car. Lexa turned to the girl. "This is my best friend and cousin Anya Woods. Anya this is King Jacob, Queen Abigail, and Princess Clarke. I hope it's okay that I had her come along with me." The King and Queen smiled.

"We were made well aware that Anya would be joining you dear, so no, it's no problem at all. It will be nice for you three to be able to get to know each other! But Lexa please, call us Jake and Abby. No need for the formalities." Abby said beaming at the two brunettes.

Clarke couldn't help but gag a little because of how her mother was acting. She was acting fake. Clarke huffed and asked if she could leave. "For what dear?" Her father asked.

"My art..." She said softly, her father nodding in approval. Clarke started to sprint towards the palace. She heard her father tell the girls to go ahead and get settled before she ran through the front door.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Later that night**

Clarke just got done sketching out an idea for a third painting when she heard a knock. She walked over the door and opened it. No one was there. "What the-" she said, her guard looking at her weirdly. "Hearing things I guess." She closed the door. When she sat down at her easel she heard the knock again. This time it was louder. She knew exactly where it was coming from.

She went over to the wall on the opposite side of her room. She pushed in a piece of the wall and then opened it, slowly. Lexa was standing there, smiling. "I remember us hiding in these passageways from our guards. They would get so upset with us." She laughed as she entered the room, not waiting for an invitation. "Clarke- how are you-u?" Her voice cracked when she saw what the blonde was wearing.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry to hear about your father. I really loved him. He was like my second dad." Lexa was staring at Clarke as she talked. The way her hair hug down her back carelessly, the silk night romper was hanging lose against her with nothing underneath.

"I don't want to talk about my father, Clarke. Tell me about what you have been up to all this time?." She smiled a prefect smile and walked towards the easel. "I see your art is still going strong." Lexa had started to wander around the room and looking at her paintings.

Clarke smiled, staring at her; she was wearing a long white night dress that was low cut in the front. She continued to stare at Lexa up and down. _God she's gorgeous._ _Damn what is wrong with me?_

"Yeah it's the only thing I'm really allowed to do lately, I kind of got into some trouble with my friends, so here I am, no social life, nothing." When she felt herself grow mad, she shook it off.

"Well maybe I could convince your parents to let you see your friends." Lexa stated as Clarke rolled her eyes. "I mean We could always try." She shrugged then sat down on a couch at the end of Clarke's King four poster bed, the most beautiful white sheer fabrics hung and were tied to the posts. Lexa started flipping through a notebook that was left there.

Normally Clarke would be pissed if someone looked through that, but for some reason, it was okay when Lexa did it. She stopped flipping and was staring intently at something in the notebook. Clarke walked over and sat down next to the brunette.

"Oh that's just something I was messing with. Like a war paint type of thing." Lexa ran her fingers over it then peeked over at Clarke.

"It's amazing, you should put a face to it." Clarke nodded. Lexa stood up quickly and walked towards the passageway. "I-I should get to bed. Goodnight Clarke."

Before Clarke could argue, she was gone.

* * *

* * *

 

**a week later**

Clarke woke up with a jolt. She felt like she was going to fall off the bed. Her heart was thumping in her chest. She looked over to her bedside table towards the clock. The bright blue numbers beamed towards her. 2:42am. She laid there thinking about what she was dreaming about.

Clarke threw her blankets off from her quickly and ran to her canvas. She started painting like crazy.

* * *

* * *

 

An hour later Clarke leaned back and admired her work. It was the commander war paint she drew before but on a bigger scale. She added in a nose and eyes, piercing emeralds that could make your heart skip a beat. Her breath caught when she realized those were Lexa's green eyes that she painted. _Shit, These are Lexa's eyes_

She stood up and went over to the passage way in the wall. She pushed and opened it. It was dark so she grabbed her phone and turned on the flashlight.

It took 2 minutes to get to the place she wanted to be. The wall was marked with a yellow L for Lexa, yellow had always been her favorite color growing up. Clarke's wall was marked with a purple C. She smiled running her hands over the L.

She found the screwdriver that was hidden in a crack in the wall. They left it there when they used to sneak back and forth, making sure they could get into the others rooms even if no one was in there. She stuck it in the small crack of the door and heard a soft pop as it started to open. She put the screw driver down and went into the room.

"Lexa..?" She whispered. All she could hear was the soft mellow breathing coming from the bed across the room. Clarke tiptoed over trying not to run into anything.

Clarke's eyes caught a glimpse of wild dark curly hair then looked closer to find Lexa's gorgeous angelic face. Clarke's breath caught and she reached out to touch the goddess in front of her.

As Clarke's hand touched her face Lexa let out a soft moan in her sleep, making Clarke's hand retreat from the soft delicate skin. She touched her face once more, leaving her hand there, cupping Lexa's cheek for a second.

Clarke leaned forward and place a small kiss on Lexa's forehead. As Lexa started to stir Clarke booked it for the passageway. She clicked it shut just before hearing Lexa whisper her name in the dark.

Clarke panted against the passageway door. _Fuck, what am I doing? Do I like her more than a friend?_


	2. Clarke

* * *

 

"Clarke!?"

Lexa sat up in bed looking around the room. She wondered if Clarke was really here or if she just dreamed it. She laid back down and thought of the beautiful blonde. She touched her cheek and thought of Clarke’s hand touching it. She could feel clenching in her core as she thought of her. She moaned softly. Lexa's hand traveled from her cheek to her breast as the other slowly made its way between her thighs. She let out a breathy moan as she started rubbing slowly. “Clarke...Mmm Clarke." She moaned as her rubbing intensified, wishing it was Clarke's hand. She was getting close to her climaxing, she kept picturing Clarke in her silk Night Romper, how she'd look naked, how she so badly wanted to kiss her lips.

**Knock knock**

_Shit_! Lexa pulled down her night dress and rolled on her side. "Ye-Yesss!!??"

"Lexa?? Is it okay if I come lay with you? I can't get comfortable." Lexa sat up with a worried look on her face.

"Of course Anya." She said trying to calm her breathing and flipping over the covers on the other side of the bed.

Anya said thank you to her as she cuddled in under the blankets. "Lexa? Do you miss home?" There was silence between the two.

A few moments later a trembling Lexa let out a soft, "yes" and soon Anya fell asleep. Lexa sighed at the sound of Anya sleeping. Her mind was running wild.

_Was I just... Did I almost.. Do I LIKE Clarke Griffin!?? Why was I thinking about her while I did that??!_

Lexa forced her mind to settle until she finally fell asleep, dreaming of sky blue eyes and wild blonde hair.

* * *

 

**Two days later**

"Let's go Griffin!" Lexa said as she barged into Clarke's room and into her closet.

"Um where are we going?" She said as she followed Lexa into her closet. Lexa grabbed a black tank top, and dark ripped jeans and threw them at her.

"Out. I convinced your parents to let us all go out tonight, I also contacted your friends and we are meeting up with them."

"My friends?!? How!"

Lexa smirked. "You know your maid will do anything for me right? They got one of your friends- Octavia's - number out of your phone while you were at breakfast."

Clarke laughed. "My maid will do anything for you because she has a girl crush on you Lexa. I mean who doesn't." Clarke's face got a little red.

"Well if it gets me what I want, then she could have her girl crush." Lexa walked up to Clarke and stood close to her. "I have a girl crush as well.. Would you like to know on who?" Clarke swallowed hard and nodded. Lexa looked deeply into Clarke's eyes and quickly said, "Scarlet Johansen." She laughed as she walked towards the door. "You have half an hour, hurry up and get sexy. Or I should say, sexier."

 _Was Lexa Woods flirting with me??_ Clarke swallowed hard again and shook the thought out of her mind, hurrying to get ready.

 

* * *

 

20 minutes later Clarke arrived outside Lexa's bedroom door and knocked. The door swung open and Anya, who was decked out in all black, stood there with an open mouth. "Damn Griffin, you clean up well." Clarke smiled as she walked through the open door.

Lexa walked out of her bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks. "Clarke.. You look gorgeous." Clarke could feel her cheeks get red as Lexa stared at her.

"Thank you, I went for a purple low cut tank top instead of the black one and added my leather jacket. Much sexier." Clarke said eyeing Lexa up and down. Lexa was wearing dark ripped jeans as well, she had on high boots and wore a sheer white shirt with a pop of red underneath. Her lips matched her red tank top and her hair fell in curls down her back.

Lexa walked up to her and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. "Love the hair as well." Clarke had it up in a high bun with some pieces falling down the side of her face. "Let's get out of here. Oh- And yes, much, much sexier." She said as she walked away from Clarke.

"Thirsty, lex??" Anya said quietly, smirking at Lexa.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Anya." Chuckling as she walked past her as Clarke followed suit.

* * *

 

"Clarkeeeeee!!!!!" A girl with long brunette hair ran after the three girls, jumping into Clarke's arms. Two other people followed behind.

"O!! I've missed you!" Clarke exclaimed giving her a hug. "Raven, Bellamy.. You guys!! I've missed you all so much! It's been too long! What have u been doing!?"

They all started in on a conversation about what they've been up to as they started walking to a under 21 club. "Oh crap, guys, this is Lexa and Anya." Raven grew wide eyed.

"Wait your PRINCESS LEXA!!?" She yelled. Clarke laughed loudly and nodded.

"Raven! Your so embarrassing.." Octavia said back.

"What I'm sorry, I've seen pictures of her everywhere online and I've never met a princess before. Well Clarke doesn't count.." Lexa couldn't do anything but laugh. "Should we like, bow or something?" Lexa started laughing hard, shaking her head no.

"I like you already, Raven." Lexa said back to her. "I think Anya and you will get along perfectly." She said as she pushed Anya towards Raven.

When they finally got to the club, everyone found a table in the back to put their stuff down. Their guards stood around the club in different spots. Lexa headed towards the bar to get drinks as Clarke watched her. When she saw a guy walk up to Lexa and get shot down immediately, she smiled. "What's up Griffin, are you happy Lexa orchestrated all this for you?" Anya asked.

"Yeah it was amazingly sweet of her to do." Clarke replied without taking her eyes off Lexa. She watched as a brunette walked up to Lexa and started up a conversation. She was flirting with the princess, and Lexa was flirting back. Clarke started to get mad. "I'm going to dance!" As Clarke grabbed Anya's hand pulling her towards the dance floor.

"If I have to, you have to!" Anya said grabbing Raven and Octavia and pulled them from the table. When they got to the dance floor Clarke found the first girl she could, and started dancing with her. She kept peering at the bar and watched as Lexa flirted. It wasn't until Lexa saw Clarke and left the bar that she went back to dancing with Anya and Raven.

The four girls were having a blast dancing when Clarke felt someone's hands on her hips. She turned around to Lexa behind her just as Slow Motion by Trey Songz came on. She stared into Lexa's eyes as Lexa pulled her close, putting her leg between Clarke's and they started dancing and grinding to the music.

Clarke's eyes went to Lexa's chest staring as Lexa's breasts would bounce every time she moved. Her eyes dragged up to Lexa's lips, making her lick her own and bite the bottom one. Lexa's hands were all over Clarke's body, grabbing hungrily at her wanting to touch more of her.

When the music stopped Clarke and Lexa noticed Raven, Octavia's, and Anya's faces. They broke away from each other and started turning red. "I need a damn drink" Clarke said walking up to the bar as Lexa nodded and followed.

"I think they need more than a drink," Raven stated, making the girls laugh.

"Lesbian princesses, actually sounds pretty hot." Octavia added. The girls made their way back to the table to where Monty and jasper joined Bellamy.

"Where's the princess?" Jasper asked. Raven laughed and said,

"With the other princess. Don't bother them, the sexual tension is crazy."

 

* * *

 

 

"Clarke, we need to talk about the dance floor." Lexa said looking at Clarke as she took a shot that her bartender friend snuck over to her. "Please.." She begged. Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and took her into the hallway by the back door.

"We danced, what do you want to talk about?" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Lexa's eyes narrowed.

"You can't deny what we both felt on that floor. You can't deny what we have both been feeling since I got here." She searched Clarke's eyes, "tell me you felt it."

"I-I did" she said quickly as she pushed Lexa onto the wall behind her and kissed her. She pulled away as Lexa pulled her back in, kissing her deeper and deeper. Clarke's tongue licked Lexa's asking for entrance, which Lexa happily granted. Clarke slipped her leg between Lexa's and pressed into her core, feeling the heat growing. She rocked into Lexa's body, panting against her lips.

"Clarke wait-" Lexa said pulling her lips away. "I need to tell you something."

Clarke nodded, stepped back, and smiled at Lexa. "You can tell me anything."

Lexa looked down and grabbed Clarke's hand. "I'm- I'm engaged to be married to Prince Roan of England.."

Clarke snatched her hand away, tears growing in her eyes. The last thing Lexa saw was Clarke running away and out of the club.

 


	3. The Arrangement

Clarke rushed into her room and fell on to her bed crying. She was so upset about Lexa that she didn't even say goodbye to her friends. She buried her head into her pillow and started sobbing. _Why do I have to like her so much, why does she have to be engaged._

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Clarke honey? What's wrong? The guards told me you came home early." Her mother walked in and saw Clarke curled up in the fetal position on her bed. "Did something happen?"

"When were you going to tell me that Lexa was engaged!?" She searched her moms eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. Abby quickly wiped them away.

"Clarke baby, you know how traditional Lexa's father was, she was engaged since she hit puberty." Clarke turned away and whimpered softly into her pillow again.

"Why didn't she tell me? She should've told me!" Clarke's mom wiped more tears and some hair away from her face.

"Baby, I'm not sure why this is making you so upset, but you should talk to Lexa more, let her explain." Clarke quickly shook her head.

"I- I can't. I don't want to.." She whispered. "I just want to be alone." Abby nodded and kissed her daughters forehead before she got up.

"You know where I am if you need anything, Clarke. I love you." And with that she was gone.

* * *

 

**30 minutes later**

Clarke was laying in bed, looking at the ceiling when she heard a knock on the door. She looked over as the door slowly started to open. The brunette peeked her head over to see if Clarke was awake. She sighed softly and started to walk towards the bed. Her hair was messy and she had taken off her knee high boots. "Clarke...." Her eyes were red like she'd been crying as well.

Clarke rolled away from the voice. Lexa walked over and grabbed Clarke's cellphone. "Here I- I convinced your parents to turn your cellphone back on- I know you need your friends, they were upset they didn't get to say goodbye to you. I told them it was my fault. They are worried about you." The room was silent, Clarke had nothing to say to her.

Lexa padded her way to the side of the bed Clarke was facing and sat down on the edge. Clarke had tears on her cheeks again. She started to roll back over when she felt Lexa's hand on her waist. "Please.. Please let me explain." Clarke stopped and nodded instead.

"My father, he was a stubborn man. He went ballistic when I first told him I had a crush on a girl when I was 12. He actually locked me in my room for a week during winter break thinking that I would some how magically like boys again. He thought it was a phase..." She smiled at the memory. "When he caught me a week later kissing my friend Costia, that's when he arranged my marriage with Roan." Clarke peered up at Lexa who was staring out the window, tears starting to trickle down her pink cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Clarke, I knew it was a horrible idea for my mom to send me here, the moment I saw you again, I was drawn to you. I should've stayed away, shouldn't have hung out with you and got to know you more, or maybe I should've just told you the moment I saw you, but I couldn't. I needed to be close to you." Lexa shook her head.

She choked trying to hold back more tears. "I know you feel the pull Clarke, I feel it everyday, pulling me towards you. There isn't a moment I don't think of you or want to be close to you. It's crazy sounding. You were my best friend growing up. Even after spending Summer's with you, I never wanted to go home." Lexa felt Clarke's hand on the small of her back. She started to rub, trying to calm the now sobbing Lexa.

Lexa leaned over into Clarke's side nudging her face into the space between Clarke's shoulder and head.

"Lexa... I don't know what to say, I just need time to process this." Clarke could feel Lexa's tears on her skin, making Clarke's tears fall more freely as well. Lexa nodded and started to sit up but Clarke stopped her. "Just hold me" she whispered and Lexa threw her arms around the blonde. It wasn't long until the girls fell into an exhausting sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

**An hour later**

  
**Knock knock**

Clarke's eyes shot open. _where am I? And who is holding me?_ Clarke's eyes grew wide when she realized that it was Lexa. She breathed in her scent and kissed her forehead. She grabbed Lexa's arms and slipped out from underneath.

She walked over to the door and found Anya on the other side. "Is she here?" She asked. Clarke nodded then closed the door behind her. They walked down the hall until the were out of ear shot from the guards in the hall. "So she told you... You shouldn't have run away from her Clarke." Clarke started to get upset again.

"She let me kiss her Anya. She should've told me first. I had to get away from her to think clearly." Anya's eyes got soft and she looked to the floor.

"Everyone leaves her Clarke, everyone she loves. I went to go find you both and found her on the floor crying. You should ask her about her father, her mother, and most importantly Costia. You need to know, then you'll know why I'm upset that you left her." Clarke nodded her head in a silent yes.

"I'm scared to fall for her, Anya."

"I know you are," She said as she touched Clarke's arm, then turned to walk away. As she walked away she turned and smirked. "Hey if I could have Ravens number.. That'd be great. We danced and flirted a lot tonight and I'd like to take her out." Clarke chuckled,

"I'll send that to you right away." Then turned and headed back to her room.

* * *

 

Clarke walked over to her bed and peered down at the sleep beauty. She wondered how someone so beautifully, breathtakingly gorgeous could even like her.

She stood there admiring her until the brunette started to stir. She let out a small whimper and Clarke jumped back into bed and hugged her closely.

Lexa melted into Clarke's arms. "I could lay here forever." She told Clarke softly. Clarke brushing her curls away from her face.

"Lexa? Tell me about Costia? Anya told me to ask you about her as well as your parents." Lexa let out a very breathy sigh, Clarke pleaded with her eyes.

"There isn't much to say about my parents, they sent me to boarding school from when I was 10 until I was 18. I only saw them on holidays and breaks. When I came home my father wanted nothing to do with me, after he caught me kissing Costia he never spoke to me unless we were in public. My mother had to do what my father said of course. She would sneak to talk to me at first but after my father caught her, she stopped doing that."

Lexa looked down at Clarke's shoulder and kissed it softly. Clarke's body shuttered as electricity soared through her. "It wasn't until my father passed away that she started talking to me. Even then it wasn't really much. Then the threat came and it was the only real time I saw fear in her eyes over losing me." Lexa shuddered at the thought.

Clarke's possessiveness kicked in, she wrapped her arm around the brunette and vowed to never let anyone hurt her. "What happened with Costia?" Clarke felt Lexa tense up.

"Can- can we talk about something else?" She asked, the pain clearly on her face. "All I want to say is that she hurt me, deeply. She left me when I had no one else." Tears started coming to Lexa's eyes. Clarke quickly wiped them away and held her tight again.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it. I'm here for you if you ever do though." Her mind couldn't help wander to Lexa's engagement. What would she do?

_I am clearly falling for this girl, how can I do that if she will be married in less than a year?_

"Lexa," she whispered. "I don't want you to marry Roan." Lexa nodded in agreement. "Maybe we could talk to my parents and they could talk to your mom..?"

"Truthfully I don't believe that will work Clarke." Lexa moved her face back to snuggle Clarke's neck. "We should sleep, it's late. Is it okay if I stay here?" Clarke nodded yes, smiling.

Lexa shifted away from Clarke and unzipped her pants. She could see Clarke's eyes get wide out of the corner of her eye and could hear her swallow hard. She smiled, "stop thinking dirty thoughts Griffin." She said as she winked at the wide eyed blonde. Lexa stripped down until she was in just her lace black underwear. She stayed in her tank top and then went back to snuggling Clarke. "You should get more comfortable as well." She said nudging Clarke to strip down as well.

Clarke quickly removed her pants and shirt until she matched Lexa. After texting Ravens number to Anya, they curled up with each other, tangling their hands and legs, and quickly found sweet, sweet sleep.

 

* * *

 

Unknown Number: [02:33am] hey there Clarke gave me your number, said you were wanting to get to know me more.  ;-)

Anya: [02:34am] oh hey! Yeah I did! Tonight was fun, we should do it again.

Raven: [02:35am] totally. I finally found someone who can out dance me on a dance floor. ;-p 

Anya: [02:36am] oh I can do so much better than that. I was just distracted by a sexy brunette. 

Raven: [02:37am] well that sexy brunette was distracted by another sexy brunette as well, and that goodbye kiss was a good distraction as well. ;-) 

Anya: [02:38am] we should do more of that. :-p I should let you sleep. 

Raven: [2:39am] we should do that a lot more. Goodnight sexy, hopefully I can see you soon. 

Anya: [02:40am] goodnight :-*

 

 


	4. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter... There is a scene that takes place that could possibly trigger some people. If you get triggered easily please go down to the bottom of the page to the Chapter Notes before proceeding. You will find a little more information on the nature of the scene that happens so you can judge for yourself if you will triggered. Please think of yourself before reading further.  
> I didnt want to post what happens here, so it stays a mystery.  
> Thank you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy more! I love writing this story!

 

Clarke awoke to birds chirping outside her window. It took a moment for her to realize that her hand had wandered under Lexa's tank top in her sleep. She didn't know if she should remove it, so she pressed her lips against Lexa's collar bone instead, keeping it there. Lexa started to nuzzle her cheek into the top of Clarke's head. She turned and placed a kiss onto the blondes forehead.

"Well, if I didn't know you any better I would think you were trying to cop a feel there, Princess." She croaked. Clarke laughed nervously and started to pull her hand away. Lexa grabbed her wrist and moved it back up. "I didn't say to move it, did I?" She asked half laughing. She was serious though. She loved the feeling of Clarke's hand so close to such an intimate spot.

Clarke kept her hand there and started to rub just below her ribs with her thumb. She looked deeply into Lexa's eyes and moved to kiss her plump lips, sucking one into her mouth before they broke apart. She moaned as she met Lexa's lips again.

Lexa's hands found Clarke's hair and tangled themselves in it. Clarke pushed herself into her, slipping her leg in between Lexa's pushing them further apart. She lifted herself up, placing her hands above the green eyed goddesses shoulders, still kissing and sucking the luscious lips.

Lexa grabbed Clarke's hips, grinding them into her leg, hitting her sensitive spot perfectly. Pleasure shoots through her. She knows she hits Clarke's spot as well by how the blonde shudders on top of her. She moaned into Lexa's lips. She could feel how turned on Lexa was by how warm she was getting between her legs, turning Clarke on even more.

She bit Lexa's bottom lip and tugged gently as she pulled away. She looked into Her emerald green eyes and saw a hunger deep inside the princess. Clarke started grinding into her, Lexa whimpered and then moving to meet Clarke's grinds. "Mm Clarke.." She moaned.

"Lexa.. Lexa..hmmmm" She hummed then kissed her deeply again. She reached down and moved hers and Lexa's underwear to the side, they both gasped as they felt each others wetness against their legs. They started to grind harder against each other, kissing roughly. The action causing the brunette to be pushed towards the edge of ecstasy.

"Clarke, I'm- I''m going to..." She panted into Clarke's mouth.

"Me too..god me too.. I want to watch you.." Clarke said, her words tipping Lexa over the edge. she watched as Lexa's eyebrows scrunched together, her eyes shut tightly and she started to buck against Clarke."OH!" Her grinding started to slow as her climax starting to come down, just as she was done, Clarke started, rubbing hard against Lexa.

Watching Lexa orgasm was possibly the sexiest thing she's ever seen, she moaned out Lexa's name as she rode wave after wave of her orgasm. When she finally came down, she laid her head on Lexa's chest, not moving their legs from between each other.

Lexa shuddered every time Clarke would move, she was still extremely sensitive. The girls giggled as they realized that both of their legs were soaked from each other. "That was amazing Clarke."

"You are amazing, Lexa. " she smirked at the girl.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of my love." She said as Clarke raised an eyebrow.

 _God she's sexy_ Clarke thought.

* * *

 

An hour later Lexa went back into her room to change and shower as Clarke did the same. After they were done they met down in the dining room, sitting across from each other. They stared at each other flirting with their eyes.

"Alright love birds, can we stop making googly eyes at each other and acknowledge that the real party has arrived!?" Anya said jokingly as she sat down. The girls blushed to themselves and Lexa smiled at her cousin.

"Just because your my cousin, as well as my best friend, doesn't mean you can make fun of me, Anyanka May Woods." Lexa said knowing Anya hated her full name. The other brunettes mouth hung open in surprise as Lexa used her full name.

"Well Alexandria Elle Woods, two can play that game. It's on. You better watch your back, my dear." She snickered, making Lexa and Clarke laugh loudly.

"And what is so funny that we have missed out on!?" King Jake said walking in with the queen. Clarke smiled and she saw Lexa and Anya look down.

"Just being playful, dad. They are plotting against each other." She said pointing at the two girls.

They both laughed and sat down for breakfast. "Well ladies I'm glad you are having fun! But Clarke, is everything okay? Your mother said you were quite upset last night." The room got quiet. Clarke looked down at her hands and snuck a look at Lexa.

"Yes everything is fine dad... I was just emotional about something." Clarke said, her father grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"You know we are always here for you honey, same goes for you, Lexa and Anya. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Queen Abby said. All three girls nodded in unison.

"Oh and before we eat ladies, we have been invited to attend a charity benefit tonight and we would like you three to join us. It starts at 8:00pm so please be ready for 7:30pm sharp." The girls nodded at the King.

"Now let's eat! I'm starving!" He exclaimed. Clarke didn't realize how hungry she was until she started eating. She devoured her plate of food. When she was finished she felt someone's foot running up her leg. She froze not sure what to do. She looked across the table to see Lexa wink at her. She quickly asked to be excused as she felt her cheeks start to get red.

 _why does a simple touch from her drive me wild!?_ she thought walking out of the dinning room.

 

* * *

 

7:20pm

Lexa and Anya walked over to Clarke's room and knocked on the door. The girls grabbed Clarke then headed to the car waiting outside for them. Clarke checked Lexa out as they walked through the palace, no sound except heels clicking on the floor.

Lexa was wearing a long black strapless dress with black heels, her hair pulled back on one side with a diamond clip, pulled to one side of her shoulder. She had bright red lips and her eyes were lined with black eyeliner with a small wing on the sides.

She was stunning. All Clarke wanted to do was kiss her and never let her go. _I must protect this girl with everything I have._ she vowed to herself.

The girls got into the car, Clarke sat close to Lexa. She laid her head on her shoulder and breathed Lexa in, closing her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt Lexa's hand on her leg and squeezed it. She took Clarke's hand in hers and they spent the rest of their ride that way, in silence.

 

* * *

 

When they finally arrived, they waited a few minutes to be announced.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome, Lady Anyanka, Princess Alexandria of Scotland, and Princess Clarke of France." Everyone clapped and bowed to the girls as they walked to their table in the back.

" And now please welcome king Jacob and queen Abigail of France!" Clarke watched as her mother and father made their way towards them, her father holding her mothers hand and kissing it as they got to the table. She wanted the love they had, she only wanted that love with one person. _Lexa._

Clarke, Lexa, and Anya spent most of the night with each other, drinking glasses of champagne and eating small appetizers. Clarke sat down with Lexa at their table and watched the couples dance on the dance floor. She wished so badly that she could grab Lexa's hand and dance with her.

Lexa must've known what Clarke was thinking because she touched Clarke's leg under the table and mouthed the words "sorry." She leaned in after a minute and whispered "I would love to be kissing you right now." Clarke smirked at Lexa and wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Hey guys, Raven wants me to go see her quickly after this, so I won't be riding home with you guys, but i'll be back by midnight the latest." Lexa nodded and they both teased her about Raven for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

It was around 10:00pm when they finally headed back to the palace. Since Anya went to see Raven, Clarke and Lexa had the car to themselves. After closing the privacy window in the back of the car, they started making out. "mm I love kissing you," Clarke said into Lexa's lips. She could feel Lexa grin against her lips which made her grin back. They didn't stop kissing until the car came to a stop in front of the palace. Lexa pouted and Clarke kissed her once more, winking.

They walked into the house behind Clarke's parents and immediately went upstairs. "I really should shower and get out of these clothes, and I'm exhausted from our morning," Lexa said winking. Clarke laughed and kissed her quickly before anyone saw.

"Goodnight beautiful. Sweet dreams." She said.

Lexa smiled and went into her bedroom, showered, cracked the passageway door some incase Clarke wanted to join, then got into bed, it wasn't long before she was drifting off into dream land.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 3:45am when a strange man made his way into Lexa's room. He got in through the passage way that she had left open for Clarke. He stood over her bed for a few minutes, watching her sleep. His eyes narrowed and all he could think about was putting a knife in her belly. He grabbed lexa's face and covered her mouth and nose. She woke up frightened, her heart banging against her chest. She tried to push his hand away, freeing her nose so she should breathe. She started smacking him and whimpering through his hand, trying to yell.

He got really pissed when she finally makes enough contact and slaps him across the face. The intruder put his body weight on top of her and pushed up her night dress. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson about respecting a man before I kill you. I know you like girls, Princess, maybe you should feel what a man is like before you die." He takes a knife out makes a long cut on her stomach she cries out in pain. He grabs at the top of her underwear trying to pull it down. She started bucking him off from her, failing miserably. When her nails scratches his face, drawing blood, his anger rises and he slaps her hard.

All of a sudden she feels the man get pulled away from her and Lexa starts screaming for the guard. "GUARD! HELPPPP HELLPP!!!!" She looks over and sees Clarke being held against the wall by the man.

The guard rushes in and sees the intruder choking Clarke. "You stupid bitch, I'm going to kill you both! That piece of shit will never be my queen!." They hear a pop and the intruder stills, releasing his hands from around Clarke's neck, and falling to the ground. The guard ran to the man making sure he was out and not getting up again. He ran to Clarke then to Lexa checking on them both. More guards rushed in.

Clarke coughed trying to get air. Lexa got up wincing in pain and ran over to Clarke "Are you okay! Are you okay!? Clarke, oh my god. Breathe!" Clarke nodded as guards grabbed them and rushed them into the passageway and down into a safe room. Lexa sat on a chair in the corner, noticing a small bed on the other side of the small room.

"We will get you a nurse as soon as we make sure the palace is clear, Princess Alexandria." Clarke grabbed a piece of cloth and held it to Lexa's stomach.

"Is not deep, just bleeding quite a bit." Clarke stated loudly. The guards nodded and soon they were left alone. "Here hold this while I light some candles." She said as she walked around the room and found a lighter hanging by the door.

Clarke finished lighting the candles when she heard whimpering from across the room. She ran over to Lexa, "what's wrong, how is your stomach?!" She cried out worriedly. Lexa shook her head.

"Clarke, what would've happened if you were not there? I-I would've been-" Clarke stood up and walked across the room by the bed. Making Lexa abandon her words.

"But I was there Lexa. I refuse to think about that right now!" She walked away and fell to the ground, starting to cry. Lexa stood up from the chair, yelping from the pain, and then walked over to clarke.

She sat on the bed and touched Clarke's face. "Baby, come here. Let me hold you" she said. Clarke sniffed and made her way to the bed next to Lexa. She nuzzled her head into her neck and Lexa threw her arms around the blonde. She stroked her cheek as Clarke whimpered out a small,

"I could've lost you." She started crying harder causing Lexa to lose it and start crying as well.

20 minutes later there was a knock on the door. The girls froze as the door started opening and they heard a male voice.

"Princess Alexandria and Princess Clarke, my name is Lincoln, I am a guard here at the palace. Please, I assure you, you are safe now. We have checked everywhere and that man was the only one who snuck in. The king and queen asked me to bring you two to them immediately."

"Princess Alexandria has been hurt, I need her looked at before we go see them, Lincoln." He nodded and stepped aside for a nurse to make her way into the room.

Clarke let go of Lexa and moved to the other side of the room, watching the nurse intently. The nurse started to tend to her cut, cleaning it up with water and then putting peroxide on it to clean it. When Lexa cried out in pain, Clarke ran to her, "stop! your hurting her!" Lexa grabbed her hand.

"Clarke it's fine, I'm just a baby. She's just cleaning it." She chuckled a little then grew serious again, watching as the nurse continued and then bandaged it up.

 

* * *

 

The two girls walked into the Kings Office. The King, Queen, and Anya stood there with worried looks. "Lexa!! Oh my god Lexa are you okay!? They told us what happened, I was so worried about you both!" Anya said hugging Lexa. The king walked over to Clarke and took her in his arms.

"Who-who would do such a thing?" She asked as she started to come undone again in his arms.

"You knew the man who did this to you, Lexa. He was a guard at your palace for a few years, he was let go by your father for unknown reasons, but he apparently still held a grudge for some time. We believe he was the one who made the threat against you, but we are not completely sure. So we would like you to stay longer, if you want of course."

Lexa nodded. "Yes please, I don't want to leave," she said looking over at Clarke, who looked down, shuffling her feet, trying to keep from yelling at the thought of Lexa leaving. _I will never leave her, ever._ she thought.

Queen Abby ran over to Clarke as soon as she saw the red marks around her neck. "Clarke! Did he touch you too!? Did he hurt you??" She touched Clarke's neck as she winced away in pain.

"Yes mom, but I'm fine, please, just don't touch me."

"Clarke we need to get you checked out, make sure there was no damage caused. Can you two tell us what exactly happened?" Her father asked. Both girls stared at each other and then shook their heads.

"Can we just go to sleep, dad? Talk to you in the morning?" Clarke asked. Her father nodded and had Lincoln escort them back to their rooms.

When they got to Clarke's door she told Lincoln that Lexa was going to stay in her room with her. He nodded and told them he'd be right outside the door.

The girls walked into the room and quickly crawled into bed. Lexa wrapped her arms tightly around clarke who pulled her in as close as she could. "Don't let me go." She said softly.

"I would never, Lexa." She stated as they both fell asleep moments later.

 

* * *

 

Clarke woke up to Lexa was screaming. she was pushing Clarke away and kicking. Clarke tried to calm her. The guards rushed in and searched the room. "She had a nightmare! She won't calm down! Help me calm her down before she hurts herself!!"

When the guards couldn't calm her, they called for a nurse to give her a sedative. "I'm sorry," Clarke whispered as Lexa cried out in pain from the shot the nurse gave her. After a few minutes she stopped wailing and slowly fell back to sleep.

Her cut had started bleeding again so the nurse tended to it. "Her clothes, they are all bloody now..." Clarke stated. The nurse nodded and started to take off Lexa's night dress. When Clarke noticed she wasn't wearing anything underneath she stopped the nurse. "No stop, I'll do it. Please leave." She said. The guards and nurse nodded and rushed out of the room.

Clarke undressed Lexa slowly, making sure not to hurt her in the process. She grabbed a tank top and shorts and put them on her. After she was done redressing Lexa she layed down, exhausted. She put her hand to her neck and gasped at the pain, remembering everything that happened that night. She shook the painful memory out of her head and focused on Lexa.. She turned over and cuddled up to her sleeping beauty, and fell asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story deals with a break in from someone who threatened Lexa, there is a death, and lexa is almost sexually assaulted.


	5. Halloween

It had been 4 weeks, 3 days and 5 hours since the attack on Lexa and she still woke up every night screaming. Still woke up every night reaching out for Clarke; making sure she was okay. Staying in her room was unbearable, so Clarke asked the maids to move Lexa's stuff into the one across the hall from her.

The guards had become accustomed to Lexa's dreams, no longer rushing in to check the room. Clarke refused to let Lexa sleep anywhere but in her room and in her bed. Once she tried to be stubborn and she asked to sleep by herself. She woke up 11 times during the night, crying. When she sleeps with Clarke by her side, holding her, she wakes up only once.

  
Clarke and Lexa were both forced to go to therapy a week after the incident occurred. The King and Queen thought it would help them to talk about what had happened, but it only made them more aware of their anxieties.

Lexa spent most of her therapy sessions talking about Clarke and Clarke spent most of hers talking about Lexa. It was because of the therapy sessions that Lexa decided that she needed to talk with the king and queen.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa paced back and forth outside of the Kings office, it was only 7:30am. She had taken her anxiety medication an hour earlier, but she was still having a tough time breathing. The seriousness of what she was about to ask made her chest tighten a little more as she went to knock on the door. "Lexa!" She turned to see the queen walking down the hallway. "Is everything okay honey?" She reached out for Lexa's hand as she finally got close.

"I... wanted to... Um, talk to you both." She stammered. The queen smiled and opened the office door, she peaked in checking on the king and then opened it wider when she saw he wasn't busy. Lexa walked in after the queen and made her way towards the desk.

"Jake, Lexa would like to talk to us for a moment." The King smiled and nodded. The room grew quiet, the two waiting for Lexa to talk. She cleared her throat and started,

"As you both know, I've been arranged to be married to Prince Roan..." She looked between the two adults then continued; "I was wondering, if anyway possible, you could talk to my mother about that. I can't marry him- i - I will never be able to love him. I know they say you can grow to love someone, but I know that will never happen to me.. It actually terrifies me." She said softly.

Lexa noticed the queens eyes go soft, she reached out for Lexa's hand once more, holding onto it tightly. King Jake startled them when his deep voice broke the few moments of silence. "And why would that be Lexa?" He said searching her face for an answer.

Her eyebrows furrowed, she looked down to the ground. "I'm a lesbian, sir. My father knew of this, I knew of my feelings for girls since I was young. He refused to believe it, he sent me to boarding school and then arranged for my marriage. He wanted to make sure he saw me with a man..." Tears started to well up in her eyes as memories of her father yelling at her, telling her that she was unholy, they ran threw her mind like a movie. "He hated me." Tears started falling freely. The queen gasped and quickly pulled the brunette girl into a loving embrace.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay sweetie." Lexa just cried, she couldn't bring herself to tell them that she loved their daughter. Not yet at least.

The king stood up and walked over to Lexa. He put his hand on her back and rubbed. "I will see what I can do Lexa, but I can't guarantee anything." She pulled away from the queens shoulder, looking at the King, and nodded silently.

"Thank you," she whispered. The queen pulled her into her embrace once more before telling her to go rest.

 

* * *

 

"What are we going to do my love?" Queen Abby asked while walking back from the door. She sent Lexa to go rest so she could talk with her husband after he called the Queen of Scotland, Lexa's mother. "I can't believe her father just disregarded the fact that she doesn't like men."

"Well he was probably really surprised when he found out. I would be surprised if Clarke came and told me the same."

Abby's brow furrowed. "Would you hate her for it? Would you tell her she can't be with a woman and arrange her with a man!!?" She was getting upset. The king shook his head.

"No, no. It would just take some getting used to that's all. I want her to be happy. And I want Lexa to be happy. I love that girl like she is my second daughter. But her mother was very clear on the phone just a minute ago. She will not change what the king ordered." The queen up her head on the Kings shoulder and huffed.

"Maybe I should, I don't know- visit her, get her to talk with me. I haven't seen her in years and I do miss her terribly. We did grow up together." King Jake nodded his head and agreed.

"I believe that is the only way she might change her mind. You are an amazing persuader." King Jake leaned up and kissed his wife. "I love you, my heart."

"And I love you, my soul."

 

* * *

 

 

 "Clarke.. Are you awake?" Lexa asked as she pushed open Clarke's bedroom door. The blonde hummed in response, not taking her eyes off the canvas she was painting on. Lexa's eyes glossed over as she realized they way Clarke was dressed. Or not dressed.

She had nothing on except for her silk bed sheet, which was draping off her. The upper half of her body was uncovered. "God you are so breathtakingly gorgeous, Clarke." Lexa said under her breath. "But why are you naked?" Clarke laughed slightly.

"I was heading to the shower when I got inspired. The sheet was the first things I grabbed." Clarke turned around and peered at the brunette. "Why? Do you not like seeing me naked?" She teased. Lexa's green eyes widened, still glossy as she looked over every inch of skin that was showing. She shook her head violently,

"I fucking love seeing you naked, Clarke." Lexa wasn't teasing. She walked over to the blonde and ran the tips of her fingers over her back stopping, only to lay her hand to rest on Clarke's shoulder, squeezing softly. She bent and kissed the other shoulder. "I talked to your parents about my engagement.." She said as she started to kiss Clarke's neck.

"Oh my god, you did?!" Lexa laughed at how surprised and excited the blonde sounded. She continued her kisses, Clarke rolling her head away to give her more neck to kiss.

"Mmmhmmm." She replied, focusing on connecting her lips to the blondes pale skin as much as she could. Clarke hummed in response to the kisses. She grabbed Lexa's hand from her shoulder and pulled it to her bare breast. Lexa shivered as electricity exploded through her body at the touch. "Love comforteth like sunshine after rain." She whispered into the blondes neck.

Clarke shook at the words. "Shakespeare.." She smiled. "Are you trying to seduce me Miss Woods?" She asked. She felt a grin on her neck then moved to face Lexa's body head on. All she could hear in the room was a small gasp from inside Lexa.

Her eyes softened as she took in the view in front of her. "I wish I could give you the world, Clarke." She looked deep into her eyes, taking in the blues that would calmed her. "But I can only give you me." Clarke smiled and shook her head,

"That Lexa...that truly is the world." A small tear fell from the baby blues. "You- you are everything." And with that she place her hand on Lexa's cheek, cupping it.

A moment later there was a loud ding. "That's probably Anya, I should get showered." She moved forward placing a soft kiss on Lexa's lips, pulling away only far enough to peer into her eyes. "Join me?" She asked with a smirk.

Of course she said yes.

 

* * *

 

  
"So what movie are we watching this afternoon?" Anya asked. Without waiting for a response she continued on, "Raven will be here around four to start getting ready for the Halloween party."

Lexa just shrugged making Clarke roll her eyes and playfully hit her on the arm. "Your no help, you little brat," she then giggled as she pushed herself into the brunettes neck, breathing her in.

"Okay, okay, okay, you love birds, your going to make me sick." Anya stated. "Hey Lexa, you never told me or Clarke what you were going as..."

"I'm not telling you guys yet either. It's a big surprise.." She said then turned her head towards Clarke, " your going to love it."

Anya laughed then joked, "so your going to be naked?!" The two princesses laughed and Lexa shook her head no.

"I probably would love that though.. But if anyone else saw you, I'd probably kill them." Clarke said joking but serious at the same time. Lexa could only smile. She couldn't wait for Clarke to see what she had planned. They settled on watching When Harry Met Sally instead of Netflix.

Clarke smiled as Lexa mouthed along with almost every word. As it neared the end Lexa whispered her favorite part into Clarke's ear as she was slowly drifting to sleep,

_" I love that you get cold when it's 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's New Year's Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."_

Both girls fell asleep just as they could hear whipers of "hi" and "I've missed you" from Anya and Raven, filling the quiet room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Lexa! Get your skinny ass out here! Clarke, Raven, and I are ready! We are going to be late!"

Lexa rolled her eyes and headed to the door. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, damn, I had to get this perfect."

Anya's eyes got huge as Lexa opened the door. "Wow that's pretty badass! What the fuck are you though?" Lexa doesn't respond, she just smirks and walks past.

When Clarke sees her she freezes. Lexa giggled at how cute she looked with her mouth hanging open.

Lexa was wearing Clarke's war paint that she drew in her sketch book and wearing tight dark grey and black pants and a long coat that hung to the ground, a strap in the front connecting it together. She looked amazing and bad-ass, like she could take down an army on her own.

Clarke felt heat rush through her body. "Lexa, you look... You look amazing..." A tear fell onto her cheek. Lexa smiled and quickly went up to her to wipe away her tear. Clarke noticed an addition lexa made to her commander makeup. She added a small gold gear to the middle of her forehead. _I have to remember to add that._ Clarke thought. 

"Shall we go, my talented girl?" Lexa asked. Clarke nodded enthusiastically making her 1950's flapper dress go wild. "Love your outfit baby." She said into Clarke's ear. She peeked over to the other girls. "But what are you two supposed to be?" Anya beamed at the princess, walking up hand in hand with Raven.

"We are pink ladies, you know from Grease?" Raven stated. "It was Anya's idea, I wanted to be a computer hacker and have a computer lodged gruesomely into my side."

Anya smiled and grabbed Ravens hand, "But you look so much sexier without fake blood all over you, and I love seeing you in those tight leather pants." She bit her lip then leaned in to kiss Raven. They started to make out and pressing their bodies into each other.

"Alright who are the love birds now?" Clarke asked and turned away from the two kissing girls. A red tint turned up in her cheeks, making Lexa smile as she noticed this. "OKAY let's get out of this place!"

The two kissing girls separated, giggling, as they made their way out to the car behind Clarke and Lexa.

 

* * *

 

  
It had been two hours into the party since they all got there and Lexa was sitting at her table with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her lips. Once Clarke saw this she sat down next to her. "What is that adorable little pout for?" She asked in a hush tone.

"I just wish I could dance with you, kiss you, not care what these people think!" She was still pouting. Clarke couldn't say anything, only nod and squeeze her leg under the table. She knew if her parents or any of the Dukes, Duchesses, or Lords saw, they would be found out and they cant risk that. Not yet. 

"Lexa!!! I miss my best friend! What are you doing over here!" Anya said loudly.

Lexa's pout turned into a small smile, "Anya are you a little drunk?"

Clarke laughed, "Raven brought some extra refreshments for them I suppose." Lexa smiled at her friend as the tipsy girl looked like a light bulb went off.

"Awe lexy-poo will you please sing!? I haven't heard you in so long, I am dying to hear you!" Lexa quickly shook her head no and her brunette friend kept begging. Just then she left a familiar hand on her back.

Clarke leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "Please? Do it for me baby? I have never heard you sing before." Lexa nodded quickly in agreement.

Clarke watched as the green eyed beauty quickly made her way over to the stage. She spoke to a few people there and soon the music shut off. "Everyone, Alexandria the Princess Of Scotland, would like to grace us with a song. Let's hear it for her." The crowd cheered.

Lexa walked slowly over to the piano. Clarke walked over to the stage to get a closer look, she was joined by Raven and Anya soon after.

The room was filled with music, a soft song, one that Lexa loved dearly. Clarke froze in her spot as Lexa started to sing.

_'There was a time when I was alone_  
_Nowhere to go and No place to call home_  
_My only friend was the man in the moon_  
_Even sometimes he would go away to. '_

Clarke couldn't breath, Lexa's voice pierced her heart, pierced her whole body. She was truly remarkable and she was sporting her artwork on her face. A tear fell from the corner of her eye. Anya grabbed Clarke's hand and gave her a quick side hug. "She's magical isn't she?" Clarke nodded, swallowing hard.

_"He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe,_  
_Believe in him and believe in me_  
_Together we will fly in a cloud of green_  
_To your beautiful destiny_  
_As we soared have the town that never loved me_  
_I realized I finally had a family..."_

Clarke quickly took her gaze off Lexa and looked around the room. Everyone had fallen silent, they were staring at the stage, eyes fixated on the beautiful voice as if they were under a spell. She smiled because that's how she imagined she looked like every time she was around Lexa in private. Clarke looked back at the brunette and smiled big.   _God, I am so love with this girl._

After the song ended the crowd roared with applause. Lexa quickly exited the stage with her head down, embarrassed. The three friends ran up to her and gave her a hug. "That was amazing, I loved it." Clarke whispered in her ear as they embraced in their hug.

"Thanks Clarke" she replied after she pulled away from their hug, not wanting to linger too long.

 

* * *

 

  
They were at the party for another hour and a half when they decided it was time to leave. Once they got back to the palace they noticed something was different. The guards were wearing their formal attire instead of their normal white button up and slacks.

They heard voices in the parlor so Clarke and Lexa went to check out who the voices belonged to, while Raven and Anya ran for Anya's room, not wanting to wait to kiss a second longer.

"Hey mom, what is going on?" Clarke asked as they entered the room. She saw her mother and father on a couch facing them and saw two other people on the other couch, their backs facing them. Lexa stopped and her mouth dropped.

"Oh Alexandria, go wash off that filth from your face!" One of voices said after turning around to see the girls. Lexa stepped in closer, "Once you are done, you may come back to say hello to your fiance." The Queen of Scotland said sternly.  She turned back around to face the queen as Prince Roan turned to smile at her. Lexa's head bowed and all Clarke heard was a soft

"Yes Ma'am." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that lexa sings at the party is "Lost Boy" by Ruth B.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuHdkSj5nGc
> 
> Anything in italics is either a thought, a quote, or singing.


	6. Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. A lot has been going on, just lost someone in my family so I haven't really been in the mind frame of writing. 
> 
> Plus I didn't know where I was going with this chapter at first. 
> 
> But yeah... A lot happens in this chapter. I thought about splitting it up, but I decided not to. 
> 
> Also there is smut in this chapter. I suck at writing it so hope it is alright. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about the chapter in the comments.

Lexa followed Clarke back to their room silently. She was wondering what was going through the blondes head. When she shut the door behind them both, Lexa grabbed ahold of Clarke's hand. Who froze and shook her head from side to side. Her chest heaved a little, tears running down her cheek, making Lexa's heart ache. She pulled her hand harder making the blonde turn around. Clarke swiftly turned into Lexa's arms and buried her head into her shoulder, Lexa's right hand seeking refuge in Clarke's long tresses, her other resting on the other girls curvy hips.

"I'm so sorry baby, I know how hard that must've been for you. I had no idea either of them were coming." Clarke sniffled as she listened to the girl, she cared so deeply for. "I'm not going back down there, I'm staying right here with you," she said as her other hand reached for Clarke's chin, pushing her head up towards her own.

They stared deeply into each others eyes, losing themselves in the greens and blues. Lexa gripped strands of Clarke's hair a little tighter and slowly moved in for a kiss, their lips touching lightly then parting before seeking each other once again, this time pressing harder and deeper. Clarke moaned into the brunettes plump lips, her hands running up and down Lexa's back, and then pulling her in tighter, not an inch of their bodies not touching. "I-i love you.." Clarke said softly into Lexa's lips. Lexa pulled back and looked into Clarke's eyes. "I love you too, so much." Their lips met again, over and over again, pouring themselves into their kisses.

They were too deep into each other to hear the knock on the door. All they heard was a gasp and Queen Abby's horrified face staring at them, red and confused. "Clarke! Lexa!" The Queen gasped again. The two girls quickly pushing apart, both of them embarrassed to have been caught.

The queen stood there looking between the two only for a few minutes but to them, it felt like an eternity. "Lexa, your mother would like you back down in the parlor, I would change and wash your face quickly as she asked. Clarke I expect you to meet us in your fathers office with Lexa after she talks with her mother. I do not care how late it is."

"Yes ma'am," they both said in unison. Abby nodded and turned to leave, just as she closed the door she heard Lexa ask Clarke if she was okay and tell her she loved her, making Abby smile a little.

 

\-------

"Mother- may I ask, what has brought you to France?" Lexa asked as she walked swiftly into the parlor, her face clean and fresh from the shower she took quickly. Her mother stood quickly and ushered Lexa to stand in front of her. She took no time straighting Lexa's shirt and fixing her damp hair.

"You know I hate when you let your hair air dry dear, it becomes so unruly. I will ask Abby if her hair dresser is available." Lexa pulled away from her mother and shook her head,

"Mother that makes no sense, I'm going to bed soon. It's 10pm.. Plus, I love my hair like this and so..." She stopped before finishing, her face turned a bit red because she wanted to tell her mother how much Clarke loved it like this as well. She tried to shake the thought out of her head, not doing too well. Her mother eyed her daughter.

"Well, aren't you going to say hello to Roan? He came all the way here to see you." Lexa nodded as she saw Roan rise from his seat. She walked over to him, said hello, offering her hand, which he gladly kissed.

"She insisted I came," he said low enough for just her to hear. Lexa nodded understandingly, she knew there was no saying 'no' to her mother. "Shall we sit?" He said, this time louder for her mother to hear. Lexa started to walk to the other couch, directly across Roan, but her mother stopped her and had her sit next to him instead, putting herself across Lexa and roan.

"Let's talk about wedding plans," her mother said, smiling brightly. Lexa began to protest but quickly withdrew, knowing it wasn't worth it and began to hope that Jake and Abby would be able to talk to her about all of it.

Her mother talked about wedding plans for 20 minutes until she decided it was time to retire. Lexa and Roan both stood and wished her a good nights rest. The queen kissed Lexa on the cheek, "I expect you to join me in my room tonight, I would like you with me tonight." She said and then left the room.

Lexa let out a big sigh and felt tears prickling her eyes, she quickly turned away so Roan wouldn't be able to see. "Hey, listen.." He said gripping Lexa's shoulder. "I know you don't want to marry me, if I could change it, I would, you know..for you." Lexa turned to face him, tears falling.

"Thank you, they did this for a reason, so I would guarantee marry a king." Roans face scrunched up, his eyebrow rising, questioningly. "I, I am a lesbian roan." Lexa looked down at her feet not wanting to see his reaction.

"Lexa.." He shook his head, knowingly. She stopped him and told him she needed to go. "Goodnight dear Lexa," he said before stepping aside for her to leave the room.

 

\--

Lexa raced up the stairs and slowed as she found Clarke sitting on the floor a few doors down from her fathers office. "Clarke, how long have you been here?" She asked.

"For a while. Anya and Raven are going at it in Anya's room and well, I didn't want to hear it." Lexa chuckled shaking her head. "Plus if I was alone in our room i would be a mess." Lexa quickly kneeled down in front of the blonde, grabbing her hands. _'She said our room,'_ Lexa thought as she smiled

"You know I love you, and nothing is going to change that." Clarke nodded moving in close to Lexa's face, their lips inches apart. "I love you Clarke." Lexa said as she closed the gap and kissed her softly.

"And I love you, Lexa." They pressed their foreheads together and sat there for a minute or two. "Are you ready to face my parents?" She asked the brunette, who quickly shook her head yes. Lexa gave her a quick peck and stood up, offering her hand to Clarke, am who stood as well.

\--

Clarke knocked on her fathers office door softly, receiving an immediate, "come in." Lexa allowed Clarke to walk in first and then followed. "Mom, dad, before you say anything and force us to break up, I want to-" Clarke's father cut her off.

"Did we say you must break up?" He asked. "No. I just wished you two would've come to talk to us about this before your mother had to walk in on you two." Abby nodded and chuckled, shaking her head.

"Yes that was quite a surprise. I'm sorry if I gave off the impression that it wasn't okay." Abby started to walk towards Clarke and Lexa. "Listen, Clarke we have always told you, the gender of someone doesn't matter as long as you love them and they love and protect you." She looked at Lexa as she said the last part. "And I know you do and will, Lexa." Lexa nodded and put her hand on Clarke's back, in which Clarke curled into her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Mom, Dad, I fell in love with Lexa the moment she arrived, I believe I always loved her, I just didn't know what I felt."

"Clarke come here," her father asked. Clarke walked over and sat on his lap. He hugged her tightly whispering how much he loved and supported her in her ear.

"She makes me so so happy, daddy," She whispered back. Tears started to fall, making Lexa notice and she quickly walked over putting her hand on Clarke's shoulder. "I'm fine, Lexa. Happy tears," she said placing her hand over Lexa's on her shoulder. Lexa nodded. Jake motioned for her and she quickly embraced him in a hug, Clarke sliding her hand around her as well.

"Sir, ma'am, thank you so much for being so understanding, if only my father had been this way. You two are a breath of fresh air, truthfully." Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's face, who was now standing next to her. "Clarke has done so much for me since being here and truthfully she is my calm, my home." She smiled, pulled the blonde into her and kissed her forehead. "I love her with my whole being." A tear fell, and Clarke quickly wiped it away without even breaking their hug.

"You are more than welcome, Lexa. We completely accept you both, It was a shock like I said. I'm glad it is with someone who we know and trust. But it is late, you two should go to bed." Clarke nodded and looked up at Lexa,

"Let's go to bed." she said, pulling her towards the door. Lexa stopped.

"My mother requested me in her room tonight.. You know how demanding she is." Lexa said, her eyes soft.

"But Lexa.. Your nightmares..." Lexa nodded and told her she'd be fine. The two girls wished Jake and Abby a good night and left the room.

They walked hand and hand until they got to their room. Lexa kissed Clarke softly, "I'll see you in the morning, my love." The blonde whispered a soft yes and then retreated in their sanctuary behind the wooden door.

Lexa longed to go in there, to tell her mother she wouldn't be joining her, and join Clarke instead. But she knew it would cause more bad than good so she walked away and headed to her mothers room.

She walked into a dimly lit room, a small light by her bed was on. Her mother was already asleep across the room, so she quickly slipped into her bed and sunk into it.

It wasn't long before she was asleep, and not much longer after that, that she had her first nightmare. She woke up sweating, her breath was fast and heavy. She felt like she just ran a mile. Images of her dream flashed through her mind. She shook them out of her head, and rolled over, trying to sleep again.

She woke up eight more times after that, but the ninth time was the worst. This dream was focused solely on Clarke.

_Someone dressed all in black, holding a gun. The motive. Kill Clarke. Clarke ran. Ran through the palace, trying to find someone, anyone to help. There was sounds of racing heartbeats. Two hearts racing. As the intruder got closer to Clarke, a heart raced faster, pounding in Lexa's ears. A loud bang sounded, Clarke on the ground. Red everywhere. Guards rushed in the room. The intruder fled, but caught a glimpse of a mirror before leaving the palace. The intruder was lexa, she hurt Clarke._

Lexa woke up screaming. Her mother ran over to her yelling for the guards who soon came in asking if there was anything she needed. "Of course! My daughter was screaming, didn't you hear!!? She could've been attacked or something." The guards nodded and apologized.

"Mom, I asked them to stop coming in to check on me. I have a nightmare every night."

"Lexa this isn't one nightmare, this is your ninth nightmare tonight. I woke up every time you did." Lexa looked down at her legs under the blanket. She played with a piece of string. "Do you ever sleep?" She asked, worriedly.

"Yes mom I do, just in the comfort of my own bed and with...." Lexa wanted to say Clarke, but couldn't, not yet. "My own pillows and blankets and mr. Gordo." Mr. Gordo was Lexa's stuffed pig, she had it since she was four years old. Her mother nodded and told her to go to her own bed if it meant she could sleep better. Lexa thanked her and quickly left to room, heading for her room, her Clarke, her sanctuary.

\---

Lexa stood at the side of the bed that she shared with Clarke. She stared down at Clarke below, cuddled up in the blankets, hugging Lexa's pillow close. She was a pure goddess, an angel that God sent her, the person she knew was her soulmate. She quickly lifted the blankets and slid in next to Clarke, pulling her into her arms.

Clarke moaned and let out a soft sigh when she felt Lexa's arms. "I missed you," she said softly, Lexa hummed in response. And soon they were both fast asleep.

\---

Clarke was awakened by the sounds of the birds outside, she grew to love those birds instead of hate them. She rolled into Lexa, pulling her closer to her. "Mmm my baby" she whispered kissing Lexa's cheek. Usually she let her sleep but she wanted her girlfriend, wanted to feel every inch of her, wanted to devour her.

Clarke started to kiss down the brunettes cheek and slowly down her neck to her collar bone, giving it a soft bite. Lexa moaned in response. "Are you trying to turn me on or are you just trying to be a little troublemaker." She asked, her voice tired. The blonde responded with 'both' in between kisses down the brunettes body. She peeled off Lexa's clothing slowly, admiring every inch of her, every perfect inch.

Lexa grabbed at Clarke's shirt, pulling it off, whimpering that she needed to feel her skin on hers. Clarke smiled, kissing back up Lexa's now bare stomach, making her way to her lips. She layed on top of Lexa, their bodies flush together, Lexa's breath caught in her throat, she could lay this way forever.

They kissed deeply but softly. Moaning each time their lips touched. "Your parents know.. We don't have to hide anymore after my mother leaves." She whispered, smiling into Clarke's lips.

"I know. It was awkward how it happened, but I'm glad it did. Now they just need to get you out of your engage-"

"Shhhhhh," Lexa shushed her by kissing her again, then rolling her over. Lexa pushed off the blondes underwear, as well as her own. She started kissing down the blondes chest, stopping at each breast, cupping each one and taking her nipple into her mouth, sucking, making her girl squirm in pleasure. She switched to the other nipple, playing with the other at the same time.

"Lexa.. God that feels so amazing." Lexa smiled, looking up at Clarke with the nipple still in her mouth. She moaned in pleasure and soon she felt Clarke pushing her onto her back, and started to return to what she was doing before.

Clarke kissed down Lexa's stomach making her way to her core. She kissed the top softly causing Lexa to shudder, before whispering to Lexa, "Not sure what I'm doing here, so feel free guide me if you need," she smiled as she saw how Lexa's gorgeous green eyes were almost black, her pupils dilated in pleasure.

Clarke pushed the brunettes legs open wider, taking in the view of her loves most private spot, on view for her, her only. She smiled, wanting to taste her. She licked softly, making her way through the soft, wet folds. Lexa gripped the sheets and sucked in a sharp breath. "You don't have to do this Clarke." She said, making Clarke lick more, moaning in satisfaction.

"You taste so amazing, baby. I.. I want more.." She lapped at Lexa's slit, shoving her tongue inside of Lexa deeper, then licking up to her clit and then back down. Clarke's right hand curled around Lexa's hip and started to massage her clit, Lexa moaning more, her breath heavy and her heart beating rapidly in response.

Lexa panted, "Clarke baby, I'm so close." Clarke sped up, taking her left hand and inserting one figure then a second a second later, pumping into the brunette as she licked and sucked on her clit. "CLARKE!" She moaned loudly. Her back arching off the bed as she started to ride waves of orgasm. When she finally started to come down she inched away from Clarke, sensitive, causing the blonde to smile.

Lexa watched as she licked her lips and then took her fingers into her mouth sucking off Lexa's juices. Lexa's eyes widened and she was immediately turned on again. She grabbed at Clarke pulling her up to her lips, sucking on her lips, their tongues finding each other's, exploring the others mouth. Clarke started to grind her throbbing core into Lexa's leg, needing release. Lexa broke their kiss, smiled devilishly and said,

"Come on up here, my legs are jelly so your going to have to sit on my face," making Clarke's eyes widen. Lexa pulled on Clarke hips guiding her to the top of the bed, her core directly over her face. Lexa took in Clarke's soaking wet core, smiling. "I have dreamed of this moment since I first saw you outside the palace." She stated as she quickly lapped up the blondes slit, catching the juices before they dripped. Clarke body tightened at the feeling, causing her to grab the head board, moaning.

Lexa pulled Clarke's core closer to her, her tongue seeking refuge in the folds, inside of the girl she loved, lapping at the sweet taste. She licked up to her clit, licking circles around it before sucking on it softly, causing Clarke to grind into her tongue, "God Lexa, shit!" She gasped at the feeling. "More!" She whined. At that Lexa flattened her tongue against the blondes clit, grabbed her hips, and started to grind the blondes clit on her tongue. Clarke's hands found the brunettes hair and tangled themselves in it. She joined into the movement of Lexa's hands and grinded into Lexa's face harder as her orgasm started to take over. Her head feel back, her eyes staring up at the ceiling before clamping shut as she moaned out Lexa's name over and over again.

Clarke clasped against the headboard as Lexa wiggled out from under the blonde. She pulled the blonde away from the head board and into her arms in the bed. Clarke peered up into Lexa's eyes and kissed her. "God I love you. And that was amazing baby. Thank you." Lexa nodded in the response, moving a sweaty piece of hair from Clarke's forehead, losing it softly. 

"I love you to. You are so beautiful baby. I fall in love with you more and more with each second." Clarke smiled at Lexa's words.

"I wish you could marry me instead. I love you baby."

  
\---

"Girls! We are leaving for the benefit, Lexa your mother and Roan are joining us in our car, we will see you there. Tell Anya to rest up, and that we hope she feels better soon." Abby said as she peeked through Clarke and Lexa's bedroom door. Clarke told her mother they were be leaving shortly and her mother left.

"Lexa are you almost ready? The car is waiting." Clarke asked as she fussed with her earrings and diamond necklace.

"I am ready, just waiting on you, my love." Clarke turned as she heard the brunettes voice.

"You look beautiful as always." She heard.

"As do you, babe." She smiled big, reached for her hand, and they headed for the car.

  
\---

The two girls settled into the car, knowing it was going to take at least 30 minutes to get to the benefit. Lexa sat in the middle and put her arm around Clarke and held her close, resting her head on top of Clarke's on her shoulder and rested her eyes.

About 15 minutes into the car ride they felt the car jerk forward, causing the girls to hit the back of the seats in front of them. They heard the driver call for backup saying something about a car that had been following them and then they were hit from behind again, causing the car to start spinning, heading towards the steep hill on the side of the road.

  
The world seemed to go in slow motion, the car was flipping down the hill and all Lexa and Clarke could see what shards of glass being thrown in the air, Lexa's cellphone flipped in the air, smashing against the roof breaking into pieces, Clarke's head smashed against the side door window breaking it. When the car finally stopped flipping Lexa tried to unbuckle herself, her arms and hands bloody. She was stuck. She turned and saw Clarke laying lifeless. "Clarke! Baby! Wake up!" She pulled and pulled at her seatbelt. She couldn't get it free. She tried to move her legs, but couldn't, they were trapped between the seat and the middle console that was now in the back seat. She felt pain, saw blood, not sure whose it was.

"Hey!" She called for the driver. "Help! Anyone!?" She heard the radio, someone asking if they were okay, there was no answer from their driver. The roof of the car was bent in completely on the drivers side of the car, luckily she sat in the middle or she'd be dead. 

She tried getting free again, but couldn't. She grabbed at Clarke's bloody hand before her head started getting heavy,  her vision blurry. Clarke was the last thing she thought about before everything went black.

\---

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital scene.
> 
> I didn't edit this so forgive me if there are any mistakes.

"Our job is done," a man with long greasy, jet black hair said to his partner as they pulled Lexa out of the wreckage and checked if she was alive.  
"Our job was to take out princess Clarke," the partner said checking on the blonde, making sure to be quiet as more cars were stopping around the wreckage. "She has a faint heartbeat." 

"Well it's not like we can kill her in front of these people, she's losing a lot of blood, it wont take long for her to bleed out." He stopped talking as someone rushes over to Lexa yelling that he was a doctor. The black haired man motioned for his partner to follow him back to their car. "Let's report back." 

 

\------

The room was blurry when Lexa started to wake up. She heard a steady beeping in the room causing her to wake up further, frightened by her surroundings. She began to panic as she saw tubes coming out of her arm for her IV and a throbbing ache consuming her body. Her mother was in the corner asleep in the chair. She looked up just as King Jake entered the room and ran over to her once he noticed she was awake. 

"Lexa! Your awake!" He said loud enough for her mother to wake up, who ran to her side as well. 

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around and getting upset. Jake grabbed her hand, yelled for a nurse and then looked into Lexa's eyes.

"Lexa honey, you're in the hospital. You and Clarke were in a car accident. You sustained a concussion, some internal bleeding, and broke your left tibia." He said softly. Lexa started looking around the room,

"Where is Clarke?!" Jakes eyes narrowed and let go of her hand. 

"She hasn't woken up yet. You've been in the hospital for 8 days. You've been in and out, but they had to put her in a medically induced coma the night of the accident, until her brain swelling went down. They took her out of it two days ago." 

Lexa started to cry, "I need to see her! I need to! Take me to her!" She grabbed onto Jake as a nurse heard the commotion and rushed into the room. 

"Lexa, I'm nurse Jackie, I need to take your vitals." The nurse grabbed onto Lexa's arm, she quickly ripped it away from the nurse.

"Not until I see Clarke! I demand it! NOW!" Lexa hated demanding things, she never wanted to sound like her mother- stuck up and entitled to everything- but when it came to Clarke, she would have to act like that. The demand made the nurse jump and she stepped away from the upset brunette. King Jake nodded and the nurse quickly left to grab a wheel chair. After it took five minutes to transport her from her bed to the chair, she was being wheeled into Clarke's room. 

A sob left her chest as her eyes laid upon Clarke's lifeless body, tubes coming out of her mouth and arms. Her head was wrapped up in bandages. Abby was sleeping by her bed and woke up when she heard Lexa's cry. King Jake wheeled Lexa to Clarkes side. She grabbed at Clarke's hand and kissed it. "Leave us!" She demanded and everyone quickly left the room. Lexa sobbed at Clarke's bedside for an hour before Abby peeked her head in. 

"Lexa honey, you really need to eat something and the nurses need to check on you. Please, you can come back after. I'll stay with her."

"Promise me you won't leave her side. She shouldn't be alone." She begged the queen. "I don't want her alone," she whispered.

"I haven't left this hospital yet, so no, I will not leave her side, Lexa. Please go make sure your alright, then you are welcome to come back." 

\----

An hour later Lexa was wheeled back into Clarke's room, she was clearly upset by the reddening of her cheeks. She hadn't wanted to be away from Clarke for this long.

Her mother followed her in the room and took a seat next to Abby in the corner. Both of the women watched as Lexa took Clarke's hand in hers and kissed her knuckles. She leaned forward and whispered, "I'm finally back baby, sorry I was gone for so long" into Clarke's ear, low enough so the two women couldn't hear. She stared at the blonde beauty in front of her. She was usually so full of life, her hair and skin glowed, and happiness radiated from her whole body. Instead, Clarke was laying there lifeless, her skin was pale and she had deep angry circles under her eyes. Her hair was dull and looked thin, not bouncy and full of volume as it usually was. Her lips were a dull pink, not the pink that reminded Lexa of her favorite color of daisies. She stared at the spot where Clarke's head hit the window, where skin met hair. The skin was bruised, a deep red and purple.

It was hard for Lexa to see her love this way, she would do anything to switch places with her. Tears fell from Lexa's eyes as she stared at Clarke, her hand holding on the blondes hand rubbing small circles into it and she never wanted to let go. "Lexa," Abby said softly, as she was now standing behind her, her hand on Lexa's shoulder. "Your mother keeps asking questions as to why your so emotional. I've told her that you two are close, but she is asking more questions." Lexa's fingers stopped on Clarkes hand and her head whipped around towards her mother. Abby withdrew her hand when she saw the anger on Lexa's face.

"Mother," she snarled. "If you have questions about who Clarke is to me, I suggest you ask me yourself." Her mother sat up straighter, her whole body tensing.

"Well then, Alexandria, what is going on between you two? What I am seeing here isn't here how a close friend acts towards their sick friend." Lexa stood, wincing at the pain in her leg, Abby trying to get her to sit back down. 

"Lexa please your hurt." Abby said quietly. Lexa nodded but told her that she was fine. She quickly turned her attention back to her mother. 

"I know your not stupid mother. I am in love with Clarke and she with me. I know how you and father feel about me being a lesbian, and I'm sure you guys thought it was a phase in my life, but Clarke is the real thing, I will not give her up." 

"Lexa, your engaged to Roan. You will marry him and you will do it for your country, for your father!" Lexa's eyes snapped up to her mother. 

"For my father!? I DO NOTHING FOR MY FATHER! Not since he wanted nothing to do with me! I AM MORE THAN CAPABLE OF RUNNING OUR COUNTRY AND NOT HAVING TO MARRYING A KING!" her mother and her were now standing inches apart and staring into each others eyes with anger. A nurse quickly ran into the room.

"Enough! Clarke needs to rest and you two fighting will not allow her to do so! I will not have this commotion in my hospital! We will have you escorted out if you will not stop this argument!" She stated as she looked between the two woman, clearly not scared of who they were. "I'm sorry, Queen Abby," she apologized. "And To you both as well for raising my voice, but Princess Lexa, now I must request you return to your own bed." The nurse said quietly. 

"Actually, nurse Harper-" Abby said walking towards the nurse. "May we please have another bed brought Into this room for Lexa? We would like her to stay here with Clarke." Lexa's mothers eyes grew wide at the request her friend was making. She huffed and turned away. The nurse nodded and left the room. 

Lexa sat back down and looked at her love, "oh baby, please wake up. I need you." She kissed Clarkes hand then turned to watch her mother pick up her things. 

"Abby," she said, "when my daughter comes to her senses and agrees to marry Roan, then you know where to contact me. Goodbye." She quickly exited the room, not speaking to her daughter again. 

Lexa sobbed into Clarkes bed as soon as her mother left. "Oh Lexa," Abby said as she rushed over to her. "Shush shush now dear girl, I'm so sorry you had to go through that after everything that happened. I will have Jake speak with her before she leaves. I love you dear, I want nothing more than to see you with Clarke. I can see how happy you make her." 

"It's fine. She stopped being my mother when she sided with my father and sent me to boarding school. All I care about is Clarke, God I wish she'd just wake up. Or give me a sign..." Lexa leaned into Clarke and whispered in her ear again, "give me a sign baby, please," She begged. 

 

\----

It's been two days. Two days since Lexa woke up in the hospital after the accident and two days since she refused to move from Clarkes bedside. The hospital staff knew not to beg Lexa to sleep in heroes bed. She slept in a chair next to Clarke, even if it was uncomfortable, she felt like the hospital bed on the other side of the room was too far away from Clarke.

Within those two days a few people stopped by to visit and drop off flowers. Lexa would sit there counting the minutes until they left so she could be alone with Clarke again. She spent her time reading to Clarke, watching tv and telling her everything that is going on on their favorite tv shows. She was in the middle of reading "the lucky one" out loud to Clarke when Abby and Jake came through the door. "Lexa honey," Abby said, "we have an obligation to attend a fundraiser tonight, we are heading there soon, would you like to join us?" Lexa quickly shook her head and his her face in the book.

"I'd rather stay here thank you. We have plans to watch a show at 10..." She said softly, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of leaving her love. Abby smiled,

"I figured. Just thought I would ask. Take care, Lexa," she said as she placed a small kiss in her head and did the same to Clarke." 

"Have a good night ladies," King Jake said as he ushered Abby out of the door. Lexa sighed once the room was quiet again and she continued on reading from the book.

\---

Three nights later around 9pm while Lexa was narrating an episode of "Are you the one" on MTV, she felt a slight pressure on her hand. Her head whipped around to see Clarkes eyes wide open staring at her. Lexa was frozen in place, staring into Clarkes deep blue eyes. She felt Clarkes head reach up to wipe away tears she didn't know she was shedding. "Lexa..." She breathed out. Lexa stood up and kissed her lips, 

"Welcome back," she said, "we were in an accident." She told her, seeing the questions in Clarkes eyes. "You've been in a coma for almost two weeks." Clarkes eyes grew wide, her lipped quivered, and tears started to fall.

"Are.. Are you okay?" She asked in a raspy voice her throat raw from her breathing tube they took out the day before. Lexa quickly nodded and went in for a kiss, their lips and tears joining as one. 

"I've missed you so much, I didn't know if I would ever see you again." Lexa said softly, "I thought I lost you baby..." 

"Can't get rid of me that easy, Lexa," she said with a smirk. "Could I have some water?" She asked, Lexa quickly nodding and pressing the call button. 

"I need to go get your parents, I should.." Lexa said but Clarke grabbed her hand, stopping her. 

"Don't leave me.." She asked. 

"Never." 

\--

"Breaking news-  
Princess Clarke is out of her coma! The two princesses still have a long road of recovery." 

"I thought you said she would be dead!" Roan said as he threw the newspaper at Murphy and Connor. "I paid you to get the job done, but yet Clarke is still alive!" 

"We're sorry Sir, Clarke was barely alive when we left, there were people everywhere, we couldn't do anything else."

"Well you can do something now!" Roan handed Murphy a gun, "kill him." He said pointing to Connor. Murphy nodded and obeyed his orders.


End file.
